


Ichigo!

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho could only stare and drool like any other fangirls watched Changmin’s white tshirt stuck to his wet body, molded his God like figure, all firm chest and sculpted abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo!

It was already late when Yunho got home. He looked at the clock, and he thought he missed something.

 

There was something he should’ve done, but he didn’t, but he didn’t remember what.

 

Shit, what was that?

 

Changmin advised him to write down his schedule, not only for TVXQ activities, but also his daily life. The maknae even made a very good example for Yunho, he just marked the calendar with bright blue marker to remind Yunho when to do laundry.

 

“Just use different color for different things. Like, use this green one for groceries and the yellow one to remind you to take out the garbage.”

 

“Aish, Minnie… Hyung doesn’t need things like this.” Yunho laughed it off.

 

Changmin gave him the look. “Just do it, Hyung.”

 

Yunho couldn’t refuse. He ended up marked every Thursday with the yellow marker until the end of the year.

 

“Easy, right?”

 

Yunho still forgot the days to do laundry, though. And the trash can was started to smell. He would deal with Changmin’s wrath if they were still living together.

 

But well, Changmin wasn’t there anymore.

 

Changmin would-

 

Changmin.

 

Changmin.

 

Shit! Changmin!

 

“Changmin-ah, I’m sorry!” Yunho quickly turned on the television and stole a glance to the clock.

 

Fuck, the show was almost over. Yunho wanted to cry because there was less than 10 minutes left for the show to end.

 

He slouched down to the couch and waited. They were swimming. In the swimming pool. And where was Changmin?

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

So of course Changmin was swimming too.

 

With that long body of his. That tshirt all wet and sticking to his sexy body. And the collar was downdown to his chest and it was kinda reveal everything. But wasn’t revealing enough for Yunho.

 

And those arms. Those long strong muscular arms.

 

That was why Yunho loved ~~Changmin~~ the show. He loved how Changmin panted for air, and all wet with sweat. Or water. Or both.

 

Well okay. He watched it because of Changmin.

 

His throat was dry.

 

He had this erection he needed to take care before he went to sleep.

 

*

 

Yunho missed Changmin so fucking much so he visited the younger man’s apartment in the weekend.

 

Changmin wasn’t there.

 

Yunho called his dongsaeng. Changmin picked up after Yunho called for the second time.

 

“Hello? Hyung?”

 

“Changminnie! Where are you? I’m waiting at your place!” Yunho beamed.

 

“I’m eating out.”

 

Yunho could hear a man’s voice. He thought he knew this voice. “Then… can’t you come home quickly?”

 

“I’m having dinner with Jongsu Hyung.” Changmin explained.

 

“You still meet him?!”

 

“Of course we do…” Changmin’s voice was small. “Hyung, can we talk later? I don’t wanna be rude to-“

 

Yunho disconnected the call.

 

Fuck this.

 

Changmin was busy practicing badminton. And he even spent more time with Jongsu than with Yunho. When the badminton was over, Changmin had to stay in Saipan for some more days but now, after he was back home, Yunho _still_ couldn’t see him.

 

Yunho was delighted when they changed the sport because it meant no more excessive public display of affection between Changmin and his badminton partner.

 

But what now?!

 

They were still fucking together, dammit.

 

And Yunho was fucking alone.

 

*

 

Yunho finally met Changmin in SM building when they had a meeting for the next SMTown.

 

Changmin’s hair had grown a lot.

 

And he looked so fuckin gorgeous.

 

And Yunho hated himself for still worshipping this man too much.

 

The president, along with the managers and group leaders with one or two members were gathering together. They were discussing the song list, the order of the appearance, and more. Nothing changed much from the other SMTown, so the meeting wasn’t taking a long time.

 

Yunho took a seat next to Heechul. And he could see Changmin sat next to the SNSD’s maknae and they were chatting and giggled along the meeting.

 

What the hell.

 

“Yunho-yah, aren’t you hungry? Let’s go eat.” Heechul stood up and wore his jacket.

 

“Huh?” Yunho was paying too much attention to Changmin.

 

“Come on, let’s have lunch.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Yunho took his bag and followed Heechul.

 

Luckily, Heechul was a good talker, and he was back from his military service. The conversation was more than interesting, and Yunho glad he could distract his mind from Changmin.

 

*

 

The next day, they had dance practice.

 

“Hyung, are you mad at me?” Changmin asked quietly.

 

Yunho stopped stretching. “No.”

 

Changmin’s shoulder fell down. “I know you are…”

 

Of course Changmin would notice, Yunho thought. They could never hide from each other.

 

“You disconnected your own call… and you didn’t even greet me during the meeting.” Changmin took a deep breath. “You didn’t even look at me!” he felt victimized somehow. “You don’t text me anymore…” Changmin muttered.

 

“Then why didn’t you text first?” Yunho said.

 

“Because I know you’re upset with me.” Changmin was fumbling with his tshirt.

 

Changmin looked like a lost cute little boy and Yunho wanted nothing but protected him from the big bad world.

 

“I know you don’t like Jongsu Hyung…”

 

Not only the person himself, Yunho even hated it when Changmin just mentioned his name.

 

“But he’s a very good older brother to me, Hyung. Please understand.”

 

“So what about me? Am I not a very good brother to you?” Yunho said disappointedly.

 

“You’re more than just a brother, Hyung.” Changmin looked at him in the eye. “Even you know that.”

 

Yunho knew that. He just forgot.

 

“Are you… still mad with me?”

 

How could he? Yunho wasn’t a heartless man like that. “Of course not, Min-ah.”

 

Changmin gave him a smile.

 

His mismatched eyes smile.

 

Yunho felt so happy to be able to see that again. “I missed you so much, you know that?”

 

“I missed you too, Hyung.” Changmin replied. “But I have to practice too for the show.”

 

Yunho sighed. “I know.”

 

“I will visit you. I promise.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Yunho took every chance to touch Changmin during their practice and Changmin’s shy smile just encouraged him more.

 

*

 

Yunho missed it again.

 

He should mark the dates with big fat red letters to remind him to watch Changmin’s show.

 

He knew he could put a reminder in his phone so it would ring loudly everytime the show aired on TV.

 

Yunho’s gloomy face brightened up when he saw Changmin played basketball.

 

And he was panting for air.

 

Wet. With sweat and water.

 

Yunho’s dreams came true.

 

NO!

 

Shit, it meant not only him who could see Changmin like this! But all people who watched the show!

 

Fuckitty fuck!

 

No way!

 

Oh Changmin…

 

Yunho could only stare and drool like any other fangirls watched Changmin’s white tshirt stuck to his wet body, molded his God like figure, all firm chest and sculpted abs.

 

Yunho jerked off on his bed with the thought of covering Changmin’s body with his mark.

 

And when he was done with the cum all over his hands, he got hard again thinking how would Changmiin look with his cum all over his body.

 

Yunho jerked off two more times.

 

*

 

It was Saturday night when Changmin called him. “Hyung, are you home?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“I’m going there.”

 

“What? Really?” Yunho was excited.

 

“Yeah, be there in 5. Do you want anything? I can stop by the minimarket.”

 

“No!” he couldn’t wait to see Changmin.

 

“Okay, then. I-“

 

“Wait!” Yunho looked around his apartment. His messy apartment. “You know what, just… stop by the minimarket, okay? Buy me… food! That- that usual… that snack I like.” Yunho put the phone between his shoulder and his head, his hands were busy tidying up the kitchen.

 

“Huh? What snack?”

 

“That one!” Yunho took a big trashbag and just simply swipe everything inside from the coffee table. “That little snacks…”

 

“The one with seaweed or…”

 

“Anything is okay! I’m hungry, Mi- AH!” the phone fell when he was washing the dishes.

 

“Hyung? Hyung? What’s wrong?”

 

Yunho muttered a curse and picked up the phone. “Hello? Changmin?”

 

“Yeah? Hyung? What happened?”

 

“Ahahahha… nothing! Absolutely nothing!” Yunho gave an awkward laugh.

 

“You know that I know if you’re lying, right?”

 

Yunho felt shiver down his spine.

 

“I’m buying the snack now. See you then, Hyung.”

 

“See you, Changminnie!” Yunho said happily to the phone, and back to cleaning up the bathroom, now.

 

He heard the door opened and Yunho threw a fairly big towel to cover his laundry basket.

 

“Hyung?” Changmin took off his shoes.

 

“Changmin! You’re here!” Yunho came to greet him in the door. “You buy it!” he took the plastic bag from Changmin’s hand.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?” Yunho put the snacks on the table.

 

Changmin just hummed and sat on the couch.

 

Yunho poured a glass of wine for Changmin and brought it to the younger guy.

 

Changmin leaned tiredly and his eyes were closed.

 

Yunho sat next to him. “Hey…”

 

“Hi…” Changmin opened his eyes, turned his head so they were face to face, and smiled to Yunho.

 

Yunho leaned closer to Changmin. He missed him so much. “You really come…”

 

“Of course, I promised.” Changmin said.

 

Yunho kissed Changmin’s lips and the younger man moaned.

 

Yunho licked Changmin’s upper lip and the other man opened his mouth slightly, and Yunho could feel a jolt all over his body when his tongue touched Changmin’s.

 

 Yunho moved to sat on Changmin’s lap, straddled the taller man and kissed Changmin’s eyes. “Where are you from?”

 

“Basketball practice.” Changmin’s hand held Yunho’s waist.

 

“You smell like soap.” Yunho leaned down to whispered to Changmin’s ear.

 

“Took a shower.” Changmin put his head on Yunho’s chest.

 

Yunho hummed and he touched Changmin’s jaw to kiss him again on his mouth. Changmin leaned back to the sofa and Yunho kissed his neck.

 

“Changmin…” Yunho unbuttoned Changmin’s shirt while his lips still attached to Changmin’s skin.

 

Changmin hummed.

 

“Shall we take this to the bed?” Yunho’s hands wandered on Changmin’s chest. “Min-ah…”

 

Changmin was still.

 

Yunho looked up.

 

Changmin fell asleep.

 

Yunho wanted to be angry.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

How could he? When he saw this young man laid down tiredly, his chest rose up and down gently, mouth slightly opened, and he could see the shadows of Changmin’s eyelashes on the man’s gorgeous cheekbone.

 

Yunho sighed and brushed Changmin’s hair gently.

 

He ended up piggybacked his dongsaeng to sleep in the bedroom

 

*

 

The next morning, Yunho woke up and Changmin wasn’t there. He could see Changmin’s writing on the post it stuck to his alarm clock on the bedside table;

 

_Sorry Hyung, but I have filming this morning._

 

Yunho threw his pillow to the innocent alarm clock.

 

*

 

“Where is he?!” Yunho still couldn’t find Changmin and they had to perform in…

 

“Five minutes and you’re up, Yunho-sshi!”

 

“Call him!” Yunho commanded his manager and ran down the stairs. His eyes were busy searching for Changmin and he didn’t watch his step. “AH!”

 

“Hyung, you’re okay?!”

“Yunho! Be careful!”

 

Yunho fell down from the stairs. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” he quickly stood up. “Anybody see Changmin?”

 

“He’s having a treatment for his ankle.” Ryeowook said.

 

“What?!”

 

“Yunho, come up! Changmin’s already here!”

 

Yunho ran up to the backstage and ignore the slight pain in his leg. “Changmin, where were you?!”

 

“In one minute, Yunho-sshi, Changmin-sshi!” the staff directed them to the stage.

 

*

 

Yunho knew Changmin wasn’t okay.

 

The younger man hurt his leg but the show must go on.

 

“You injured you ankle during basketball practice?” Yunho asked when the SMTown was over.

 

Changmin bit his lip.

 

“Changmin, can you just-“ Yunho held his breath.

 

Fuck this! How could Changmin just think about his show? What about them? Their performance? Yunho wanted to scream out his disagreement about Changmin’s participation in that show.

 

But he knew how much Changmin liked it.

 

He knew how much the show meant to the younger man. He practiced hard everytime and left everything behind.

 

Including Yunho.

 

Yunho knew how much Changmin worked hard for the show, because he loved it so much.

 

Maybe Changmin loved it more than Yunho.

 

“… be careful.” Yunho told the staff who was massaging Changmin’s leg.

 

*

 

Changmin knew Yunho was angry.

 

Yunho didn’t show it, but still, Changmin could sense it.

 

“Hyung,” Changmin called when they were in the recording room.

 

“Yes?” Yunho still didn’t look at him.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Changmin grinned.

 

“What surprise?”

 

Changmin felt a bit sad of Yunho’s lack of enthusiasm. “A silly surprise.”

 

Yunho laughed a little.

 

“Hyung, make sure you watch me and Kyuhyun perform, okay?”

 

Yunho nodded.

 

Changmin bit his lip and he looked at the clock. “I have to go now… I have to…”

 

“Practice. Yeah, I know.” Yunho was busy with his paper.

 

“See you.” Changmin’s hand was on the door, but still, Yunho wasn’t looking at him. Yet.

 

“See you.”

 

Changmin sighed. “I love you.”

 

“You too.”

 

*

 

“Hyung!”

 

Yunho turned his head.

 

And he saw the tallest, biggest strawberry stood there.

 

“Changmin?!” Yunho’s eyes widened.

 

“How do I look? How do I look?” Changmin was spinning in his spot.

 

Yunho laughed loudly. “You look so stupid…” Yunho’s eyes even teary now.

 

“Then what about…” Changmin pulled something out from his pocket. “Now?” he wore a pair of shades.

 

Yunho burst into laughter.

 

“This is the silly surprise for you.” Changmin shook his hips and danced crazily. “Do you like it, Hyung?”

 

“I like it.”

 

“You like this strawberry?” Changmin pointed his strawberry head.

 

“I like it so much.” Yunho touched the big fluffy strawberry.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Changmin smiled to Yunho. “You like me the most among other strawberries?”

 

Yunho smiled back to Changmin. “You’re my favourite strawberry.”

 

*

 

They skipped the afterparty and went straight to their apartment.

 

“I… I bought strawberry cake for you.” Changmin said, in the middle of their heated kiss.

 

“Yeah?” Yunho sucked on Changmin’s neck.

 

“Just in case you don’t like me as your strawberry… then you have- AH Hyung! … you can have the real one.”

 

Yunho ripped Changmin’s shirt while the other man was busy fumbling with Yunho’s belt.

 

“So where is that?” Yunho gripped Changmin’s bare shoulder.

 

“What?” Changmin couldn’t think straight with Yunho’s knee rubbed on his clothed cock.

 

“The strawberry cake?” Yunho took off his tshirt.

 

“Now?!” Changmin clearly disliked the idea.

 

“Now, now…” Yunho nodded and wandered his hand on Changmin’s body.

 

“Fridge…” Changmin moaned when Yunho’s fingers touched his nipples.

 

“Okay!” Yunho ran away to the kitchen.

 

“NO! Hyung!” Changmin almost tore his head off in frustration.

 

“Just wait in the bedroom!” Yunho instructed.

 

Changmin groaned and went to the bedroom. His cock was already hard and he hated the fact that Yunho wasn’t there to take care of it.

 

He was stroking his cock when Yunho took the cake to the bedroom.

 

“Why you take the cake here?”

 

“Okay, then I’ll just it this in the kitchen-“ Yunho turned back.

 

“Stop! Hyung come back!” Changmin quickly grabbed Yunho’s hand.

 

Yunho put the cake on the bedside table when Changmin pulled him down to the bed, kissed him thoroughly, he could taste the salty sweat on Changmin’s upper lip and he sucked it.

 

“Your jeans is hurting my dick.” Changmin’s breath was heavy.

 

“Really?” Yunho rubbed his clothed crotch to Changmin’s naked one and earned moan from both of their mouth.

 

“Take it off!” Changmin groaned.

 

Yunho chuckled and pulled back just and took off his pants and underwear. “Happy now?”

 

“Not yet. Come here.” Changmin pulled Yunho neck to kiss him.

 

Yunho could feel Changmin’s muscular body under him. He went down to kiss Changmin’s chest. “Shit, Changmin… when I saw you on that show… fuck… how can you just show your body like that to everyone?”

 

“Nngh..?” Changmin couldn’t think straight with Yunho’s wet soft tongue on his sensitive skin.

 

Yunho sucked and chewed the skin between Changmin’s nipple and his armpit. He left a deep mark before moved to Changmin’s left nipple.

 

“AH! Hyung- ah…” Changmin let out a deep groan. “Hmmm… yes, Hyung…”

 

Yunho’s hand went down to fondle Changmin’s balls.

 

“Hyung…” Changmin whined.

 

“How could you, huh?” Yunho sucked on Changmin’s nipple harshly. “How could you parade your body to everyone else?”

 

Yunho sat on Changmin’s sculpted ass and stroked Changmin’s dick roughly.

 

Changmin’s moan echoed in the room.

 

“Are you hungry maknae?” Yunho asked innocently.

 

Changmin could see Yunho’s big shaft stood big and proud on his chest. His lips were dry. “Yes.”

 

Yunho moved forward. “Open your mouth…”

 

Changmin opened his mouth wide, ready for-

 

A strawberry.

 

“Taste good?” Yunho licked the cream off his fingers.

 

Changmin munched absentmindedly and nodded. He could feel the heat from Yunho’s cock on his body.

 

Yunho pinched the cake and feed it to Changmin with his finger. “Taste good, maknae?”

 

Changmin hummed while Yunho’s fingers were playing with his tongue.

 

“Tell me how good, tell me…” Yunho was licking the cream smeared on Changmin’s cheek while his fingers were still in Changmin’s mouth.

 

Changmin moaned in response and he sucked Yunho’s fingers.

 

Yunho pulled out his fingers and took some cake and ate it. His placed his sticky hands on Changmin’s chest and scratched his blunt nails on Changmin’s abs.

 

It wasn’t hurt. Shit, it turned Changmin on even more and left red long mark on his body.

 

“Open your mouth.” Yunho said. “Open wide, wider…”

 

Changmin opened his mouth and wait. He could taste the tangy strawberry and the sweet vanilla cream cold in his mouth.

 

Yunho surged forward and slide his cock to Changmin’s full mouth. “Fuck, Changmin… it feels good…”

 

Changmin was gagging but he didn’t care. He could feel Yunho’s thick and hot meat crowding with the taste of the strawberry.

 

“Oh, Changminnie look at you… fuck… your mouth is amazing…” Yunho slide in and out from Changmin’s mouth. “And your lips… god, I love your lips…” Yunho pulled out and touched Changmin’s slightly chapped lips with the tip of his cock.

 

Changmin closed his mouth to kiss the tip and he chased the taste of Yunho.

 

“Shit, Changmin… I miss you so much… don’t you know how many night I spent thinking of you?” Yunho slide down to Changmin’s throat. “AH! Changmin!!”

 

Changmin hummed and sucked harder. It was easier that he already ate the cake in his mouth.

 

Yunho pulled out and Changmin sat up to kiss him. Yunho could taste his precome mixed with the strawberry perfectly. He sucked Changmin’s tongue for more and Changmin moaned, didn’t want to lose, he bit Yunho’s lower lip and suck it.

 

Yunho took more cream to smear it on Changmin’s chest and abs. He could feel how slick it is with the cream covered it. “Your body is making me crazy, Min.”

 

“Just my body?” Changmin whispered huskily, chewed Yunho’s ear lightly.

 

Yunho moaned and rubbed their cocks together. “Fuck, Min… I’m so fucking sick of jerking off alone by myself.”

 

“I don’t even have time to jerk off…” Changmin put his hand around their cocks and stroke.

 

“Hmh?” Yunho could feel Changmin’s hot hand and hot dick around his own, melting the cold vanilla cream and made everything glide too easy and it wasn’t enough. “Faster, Min.”

 

Changmin stroke faster, rougher, and he could feel his orgasm coming. “H-hyung…”

 

“Faster! Faster!” Yunho added his hand around Changmin’s and stroke it together.

 

Changmin could feel it in his stomach and his hand moved erratically. Yunho swiped his finger on the tips and Changmin gasped. “Yunho!” and he came, bit on Yunho’s neck to muffle his shout.

 

Changmin’s cum made it slicker than it already was and he could feel Changmin’s wet hot mouth on his skin.

 

“Come for me, Hyung.” Changmin said breathily to his ear. He replaced Yunho’s hand with his and stroke faster and rougher. Changmin leaned down to bit on Yunho’s nipple and that was what it took to pushed Yunho over the edge, and he came over their bodies.

 

“We’re not done yet.” Yunho reminded him, tried to even his breath and stuck their forehead together.

 

“Glad to hear that.” Changmin let out a chuckle.

 

“On your hands and knees.” Yunho ordered.

 

Changmin smirked and did what he told.

 

Yunho kneeled behind Changmin and parted his ass. “You’re such a naughty strawberry, aren’t you?”

 

“Punish me.”

 

Yunho chuckled and pushed in his sticky thumb to Changmin’s dry channel. It had been a while and Changmin was really tight. Yunho swiped more cream and he fingered Changmin’s hole. It slide easier but it was too still too tight for two fingers.

 

“You really wasn’t lying when you said you don’t have time to jerk off, huh…” Yunho said, added more cream to lubricate it.

 

“Yeah…” Changmin pushed up his ass, tried to take more of Yunho’s finger. “I only want you anyway.”

 

Yunho leaned down to lick the cream off Changmin’s hole. He swirled it around to clean it.

 

“Hy- Hyung… more…” Changmin wiggled his ass.

 

Yunho held Changmin’s waist to make him stayed still.

 

“Hyung…” Changmin whined when Yunho teased him more, sucked on the globes instead of put his mouth where Changmin wanted it the most. “Hyung, please…”

 

“Please what, Min-ah?”

 

“Don’t tease...”

 

“What do you want, then?” Yunho smirked.

 

“Hyung… inside…” Changmin couldn’t stay still.

 

Yunho put more cream on his fingers and pushed in three to Changmin’s tightness. He slide it in and out slowly, until it loosen a bit.

 

Changmin’s moan was stop when Yunho did nothing. “Hyung? What are you? Fuck! Hyung! Ah… what is that?” he could feel something small and round pushed into his hole.

 

“Strawberry.” Yunho replied. “You’re too tight, Changminnie…” the strawberry was crushed and bits of it went inside Changmin’s hole.

 

Changmin could feel the juice flowed out from his ass, down to his balls…

 

Yunho licked up the juice, followed the trail to inside Changmin’s hole. Changmin could feel Yunho’s small hot wet tongue inside his body, gave this strange pleasing feeling that made him shivered when the muscle moved inside him, tasting the mixed of Changmin’s taste and the strawberry.

 

Yunho pulled out, took a smaller strawberry and pushed it slowly with his tongue.

 

“What?! You put- you put in the food to my- oh, shit… Hyung…” Changmin could feel that foreign object in his body, gliding easily with the cream.

 

“Gosh… you’re so hot, Min-ah.” Yunho squeezed Changmin’s ass and parted it again, put more strawberry covered in cream.

 

“Ah- Hyung… it feels so… Hyung…” Changmin felt like a whore in heat now. He had strawberries in his ass.

 

“Fuck, Min… can I fuck you now? Can I have you?” Yunho grabbed Changmin’s slim waist tightly and rubbed his hard cock on Changmin’s ass.

 

“Yeah, Hyung… fuck me… fuck me!” Changmin rubbed back.

 

Yunho pushed in slowly. “Gosh, Changmin… I can fucking feel it… the strawberries inside you…”

 

“Yeah?” Changmin pushed back his ass to meet with Yunho’s thrust. “You like it, Hyung?” he tightened his hole to squeeze Yunho.

 

Yunho moaned loudly. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Changmin…”

 

“Fuck, Yunho, harder!”

 

Yunho pushed harder, the sound of wet skin slapped and the smell of sweat and sex was high in the air. Changmin could feel Yunho’s cock brushed against his sensitive spot and there’s a slight rough texture that Changmin expect supposed to be the bits of the strawberry, crushed inside him by Yunho’s strong powerful thrust.

 

“Hyung… Hyung… touch me… touch me!”

 

“Fuck, Changmin!” Yunho pounded faster and he stroked Changmin’s cock. “Can you feel it, Changmin? The fruit inside you? Fuck, Min- I can fucking feel it.”

 

 _Shit_. Changmin tried to breath and he could see the pillow in front of him was wet with his drool and sweat.

 

“I’m close, Min!”

 

Yunho tightened his hold on Changmin’s cock and thumbed the slit roughly and he was still abusing Changmin’s prostate harshly and it was too much for Changmin. “Hyung! Yunho! I’m cumming!” Changmin’s body shook and his cum spluttered down the sheet under him.

 

“Shit, Changmin!” Yunho could feel the odd texture of Changmin’s inside squeezed his cock and he couldn’t hold it anmore. Yunho spurted his seed inside Changmin. He pulled out because Changmin’s hole was twitching and it was too sensitive for his dick it almost hurt.

 

Yunho’s cum oozed from Changmin’s hole with a tinge of red; the strawberries. Yunho couldn’t help but lean down and licked it.

 

“Hyung- hyung! Ah! Hyung, don’t!” Changmin was twitching uncontrollably with the aftersex shock. His body was still sensitive and he could feel Yunho’s tongue in and out his hole.

 

“I can taste strawberry in here, Changmin,” Yunho reached deeper with his tongue collected his cum in his mouth. He turned Changmin to lie on his back and let the liquid fell down slowly from his mouth to Changmin.

 

Changmin licked his lips.

 

Shit.

 

Yunho was right. That was the first time he tasted fruit flavored cum.

 

“I could never think about strawberry without popping a boner now.” Yunho whispered, he plopped down next to Changmin.

 

“Fuck, me too…” Changmin laughed. “I should change my next costume to other fruit then?”

 

“What about banana?” Yunho slung his arm around Changmin’s waist.

 

“Ohoho… I like banana.” Changmin smirked and turned to face Yunho. “Especially your banana.”

 

“Min!” Yunho smacked Changmin’s chest playfully. “Don’t make me think dirty to any other fruit.”

 


End file.
